


St Mila's Academy

by PrettyRoses



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Set in 2019 or 2020 ish, Sixth Form, Some characters are teachers, set in England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyRoses/pseuds/PrettyRoses
Summary: Anthiese-Celica hopes to find her old friend, Alm, at St Mila's academy, after 7 years... but then they clash on youth Parliament issues, and, to make things worse, St Duma's Academy and their headmaster Mr Rudolf are getting involved.
Relationships: Alm/Anthiese | Celica, Berkut/Rinea (Fire Emblem), Boey/Mae (Fire Emblem), Clea | Clair/Gray, Clerbe | Clive/Mathilda, Teeta | Tatiana/Zeke
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue: Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Oop well this is my first fic ever--
> 
> Don't own anything, seriously recommend the series and game this is based on.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Please give me constructive feedback, I really want to improve.
> 
> Sofia Kerensa

"Once upon a time, there was a saint named Duma and a saint named Mila, who fought each other bitterly for an age."

"Hey, why did Mila and Duma have to fight so much? Couldn't they just say they were sorry?"

"Let's promise we'll never end up like that, okay?"

"Yeah! Nothing will ever come between us!"


	2. Meeting with Mae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celica searches for Alm at St Mila's Academy, hopeful that she'll find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's start for real!

"Alm..." 

Anthiese-Celica Lima gazed at the tall building that was St Mila's Academy. She had been here before, of course, for open evenings and interviews, but for those she had been accompanied by her mother, father and (sometimes) her supportive brother, Conrad. All these changes where difficult for the family, so he dropped his moody act every once in a while to comfort her.

Heck, the Lima family had even had to move from the north to the south of the large city of Valentia to be closer to the esteemed school. The change was quite hard, for the wealthy family to move from their modest mansion to the poorer south of the Zofian district. She found this area nicer, however, unlike her father.

Celica had lived here before, after all, and some of her best friends from Novis Secondary School were making the move as well. She hoped, ceaselessly, that she would meet Alm here. He did live in the south of Zofia after all... though, he and his grandfather weren't very well off as she recalled, and St Mila's had very high standards for students, mostly their social standing.

At least they put much emphasis on academia and being a good student, she thought, so he could be here...

"CELICA! HEY!" 

Her quiet contemplation was abruptly interrupted by Mae, her best friend of seven years. She ran up gleefully, but Celica thought she saw some intense relief in her face. 

"Mae! You ok? It's not like you to act so..." Celica gestured at her.

"Yikes, well... everyone around here seems so... snobbish, for a start! I asked for directions from this one Year 13 from Duma's and he just told me "Up yours"! I mean, his girlfriend seemed pretty nice, so the people here can't be all bad but-- still!"

Celica chuckled. "Well, I've heard some negative things about the students at Duma's. The Rigelia district is pretty hardened, but they surely can't be too awful. I've spoken for a bit before to this really nice girl at St John's Ambulance Cadets, Tatiana?"

Mae shook her head. "No, I don't think you've mentioned her before. Anyway, are we in the same classes? I sure hope so. What did you take, again?"

"English lit, Biology, RE and Spanish. We share Spanish and RE, I think."

"Oh yeah, phew! Shame you're not taking Maths too but, ah well... you never could grasp it, could you?"

"Hm hm, well numbers have never been my thing, as you should know. You and Boey have always just been so naturally good at it. I was just glad to drop it after GCSEs." Celica mused.I

"Yeah, I think Boey's taken Maths, RE and Spanish... so, the exact same as me. Annoying prick." Mae muttered.

"Hey, if you're seriously trying to go out with him, maybe be happier that you share every class? No offense, you're a great catch as you are, but uhh... " Celica stumbled a bit with her words "Maybe try showing that to him?"

Mae gave her a 'please stop discussing my crush' look, and stared in front of the reception.

"Ugh, speak of the literal devil..." Mae pouted. "Behind you. And, HUSH! He can't ever know!"

"Okay, okay, I know!" Celica smiled and the pair walked over to where Boey stood.


End file.
